Ino my dear
by Momijirules
Summary: Shikamaru left Ino and she disappeared soon after, what happens when the two meet once again seven years later? Only M for language you know Ino :
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru had left Konoha seven years ago. He went to Suna on a mission and transferred himself there permanently, for the sake of Temari. They had gotten married two years later and were living near the Kazekage's house.

Ino Yamanaka had been heart broken when Shikamaru left Konoha. They had been sleeping together just as a fling but she really liked him. Her damn stubbornness kept her from telling him her real feelings. After the first two months there, he filed his transfer papers. Ino left the village. The only word that she was gone was the letter she left on Tsunade's desk.

_I, Ino Yamanaka, resign my position as a Konoha ninja. I wish to travel where ever I want to go for the rest of my life. Rest assured, I swear even if I'm killed, I will not tell anyone what little secrets I know about the village._

_Good Bye. _

When Tsunade read this she felt a stab of guilt. She didn't know just how much Shikamaru meant to her but she figured Ino would just get over it. She never once tried to console the unhappy girl. When Sakura found out, she begged the Hokage to send a retrieval squad to bring Ino back. Almost every ninja in Konoha had looked for her at one point or another. After three years she was officially declared a missing Nin. And every country knew it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ino had left Konoha and joined a guild. They were given missions and the ninja's there could take them or not. Ino got to know the people more and more and began to love them. They were nice and kind and did everything for her. Still, even after seven years she could not forget about Shikamaru Nara. After all, she had a constant reminder of him every day.

"Ino, there is a mission in Suna and no one wants to take it, will you?" Hikaru, the young twenty-three year old who ran the guild asked her.

"What is it?" she inquired as she sat on a bar stool for a drink.

"Just a simple trip to get medicinal herbs. That's it"

"Oh. Why won't anyone else take it?" she looked suspiciously at Hikaru. You never know what he's up to.

"Because, no one really wants to trek up to Suna. They are all too lazy. I swear I'm not lying"

"Well, I don't know because-" Ino started timidly. She was interrupted by him.

"I made sure; 'you-know-who' was out of the village before you go."

"OH! Thanks Hikaru! Sure, I'll take it." Ino had told Hikaru her life story one day when she tried to kill herself. Ino had gone through hell and back these past few years.

"No problem. But, you need to get going today. He'll return to Suna in about six days. And these herbs are really important. Plus the reward is high."

"Okay, I'll get ready. Make sure you keep an eye on everyone while I'm gone! Especially him." Ino pointed a finger in the direction of one of the tables. A group of different aged boys were sitting there. "If I come back and ANYONE at all is out of line, I'll hurt you." Ino warned. Hikaru gulped.

Ino got her stuff together and headed off for Suna. She ran for quite a few days straight before she set up camp. _If I sleep tonight, I'll make it to Suna at about 10:30 tomorrow night, and I'll just sneak in, get the herbs and get out._ She got her sleeping bag out and promptly fell asleep.

……

Ino woke up the next morning earlier than she had expected. Deciding not to waste time, she put on her sand cloak and ran through the deserts toward Suna.

………………………………………..

Shikamaru had got a day off. He slept in bed all day, waiting for his wife to come home. Something he wasn't looking forward to. For the past few years, Temari had been pushing him for a child. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get one. Temari had blamed it all on Shikamaru. Saying he was the one who was defective. This sparked fights between the couple almost everyday. Neither of them were happy with the relationship. Rumor had it even, that Temari was secretly seeing another guy behind his back.

Shikamaru sighed, _troublesome enough; my 'relationship' with Ino was a lot less troublesome. She'd tease me and annoy me, but she never intentionally hurt me. _That was something Temari had never been good at restraining herself at. She wasn't nice to him. He resented her greatly for it too.

Shika heard a beep and picked up his pager. It was now nine o'clock. He should have been on his mission but it got canceled. He looked at the pager, his eyes widened. 'Missing Nin at the gate. We need back up'

"Shika, I'm home!" called Temari from down stairs. Shikamaru almost whizzed past her but she caught his arm, "Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

"Missing Nin at the gate. Looks like trouble." Temari let go of his arm and followed after him to the gate, fan at the ready.

………………

Ino looked around her. She sighed and plopped herself on a rock. All the sand Nin's looked at her confused. By now, she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Shikamaru in front of her. She just needed to sit down. _Hikaru is gonna get hell for this when I get back._ Ino looked around. No one could see her face behind the cloak.

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" bellowed one of the ninja's. _What the? How do they even know I'm from Konoha- ohhhh. Heh, forgot to take my forehead protector of._ Ino giggled silently to herself. She knew everyone thought she had died because not a word was heard from her anywhere over these few years. _It only makes sense that they think I'm Sasuke_. Shikamaru spoke this time,

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and it had an edge to it. Suddenly, an incredibly familiar chakra flared up and she stood. Everyone switched to battle positions, no one expected what came next,

"SHIZU I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK IT TO THE MOON!!!!" Kankuro, Gaara, Shika, and Temari knew exactly who that was. Ino flipped off her cape and waited for the little shadow to come closer. Everyone gasped (not Ino), out stepped a very annoyed looking mini Shikamaru, with blonde hair.

"Troublesome, old hag." Was what he said, hands over his ears from her screams.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE!!! YOU KNOW I SENT YOU SPECIFICALLY UNDER HIKARU'S WATCHFUL EYE!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE!?"

" Well, number one, mother, I have an IQ over 200 and there were a bunch of women who came to the bar asking for help with something or other. It wasn't hard, Hikaru's a pervert and an idiot. He had no idea I even left. Besides, I was sure you'd make some mistake and blow your cover. You get to nervous in the Suna desert for one reason or another. I thought you'd need some help. Looks like I was too late though." He yawned and stared pointedly at the ninja from Suna.

"I DON'T CARE IF I BLOW MY COVER! WHAT YOU SEEM TO NOT REALIZE IS THAT I WANT YOU TO LIVE TILL YOUR AT LEAST FOURTY! I CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU KEEP SNEAKING ON MY MISSIONS!!! GOOD LORD! ARE YOU HURT? INJURED, SICK IN ANYWAY???" Ino shook her very annoyed son.

"Mom, get off of me, I'm fine. Don't know 'bout you though…"

"Huh? What do you mean??" Ino could be very clueless sometimes. Shizu sighed.

"Mom, turn around" Ino did and saw many angry faces. "Now, I'm going to say the one in the middle is the Kazekage. His eyes show confusion and anger. I'll make the assumption it's because you and him had something a while ago and he hasn't let it go." Ino tried to interrupt "Mom, you tell Hikaru way too much. The one on his left is so confused he finds this hysterical. And he is crying so hard because of the laughter that his makeup is running. Making all the ninja's their look like jokes." Everyone considerably tensed at being mocked by someone so young. "And the one who I'll make the assumption is my father is pissed as hell. Same with the older then even you hag on his arm. Mom, I'm not the one you should be worried about. You're the missing nin here."

"Ino Yamanaka, you are under arrest for leaving your city-state without the authorization of the Hokage, you will be detained here until we can have you transferred to the Hidden Leaf Village. Come with us now, or we will have to use force." Ino stared at Gaara who had finally gotten over the initial shock, he seemed unemotional but his eyes were pleading. He did not want to hurt her.

"Um, hello here but I have a kid and what the hell is to become of him if I comply with your demands?" Ino grabbed Shizu's arm and dragged him behind her. She then felt him put eight ninja stars in her hand. _I can take out all of them with one hit. But it'll just be a surprise, we won't have much running time. We need a plan, damnit! _Ino side glanced at her son, they met eye contact and she signaled him to start one.

"Your son Ino, will go to the father for the time being. He will remain with him for the remainder of your sentence after your trial… think about this wisely Ino. If we fight, he could get hurt." A lump formed in her throat. Shizu was her world. Losing him would be the end of the world. She looked at the Kazekage, then at a now serious Kankuro, then at Temari, and finally her eyes locked with Shikamaru's. His eyes were unreadable, as always. But, Ino could see the turmoil in them. She returned her attention to the Kazekage.

"Okay. Fine. Just let me say goodbye to my boy." Gaara thought for a moment, then nodded, hesitantly. Ino turned around and knelt toward her son. Tears formed in her eyes and started falling down her cheeks. She looked him straight in the eye, "Shizu, you are going to be with your father for a while, okay? Please, sweetie, as soon as humanly possible, get away from him. Your father is a great man. He is lazy, annoying, frustrating but he was the one I fell in love with."

"Well mom, you're now contradicting yourself, if he is so incredible, why do you want me away from him?" Ino hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm concerned about your well being because of his wife. Her name is Temari and I want you to have nothing to do with her got it?"

"yes mom."

"Good, now look. I haven't got a clue about how you're going to get away from those two but please, promise me one thing. You promise?" Shizu nodded, "run as fast as you can back to the guild. Hide your tracks and get back there. Don't rebel with them, let them get their guard down and then just go!" Ino whispered harshly.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Am I ever going to see you out from behind bars ever again?"

"Don't worry. I swear on my life you will see me before your next birthday alright?"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"My birthday was last week. Remember?"

"Shit."

"Don't swear mom"

"Oops, my bad."

"heh, mom?"

"Yeah, kiddo."

"You have snot running down your nose and onto my shirt. It's not pretty. Your too emotional for your own good."

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR PMS'ING MOTHER LIKE THAT!!! YOU KNOW HOW EMOTIONAL I GET AND I CAN'T DO JACK SHIT ABOUT IT!!!!" Ino picked up Shizu and cried some more. All the while more ninja were closing in on them. Ino, of course noticed and as soon as the first one came within reaching distance she canned him with her steel toed boot.

"holy FUCK INO!!!!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!!" Ino looked up from her very annoyed son and saw Kankuro on the sandy ground holding his junk.

Ino laughed, her son smirked. "Well that was stupid Kankuro. Don't you use your brain? I mean, come on! Take a bit of a chill pill, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes, you did, crazy bitch!!"

Ino looked back at her son, she finally remembered her ninja stars. _Shit, we're gonna get away and I already said my good bye's to Shizu (even though he is coming with me). I really need to remember the plans I make before changing to a new one!_

Ino let the stars fly. "Shizu!! GO!!!!" She pushed the boy into the desert.

"What about you mom?!" Shizu screamed back at her mother, who was fighting off the other seven ninja.

"JUST GO!!!!! HURRY UP! DON'T LOOK BACK JUST KEEP GOING. GET BACK TO HOME AND STAY THERE OKAY!!??" Shizu kept looking back at his mother, who was being badly hurt. "PLEASE SHIZU! I CAN ONLY HOLD THEM OFF FOR SO LONG!! JUST GO, I'LL CATCH UP!!!!!"

Shizu ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ino was able to keep the rest of the ninja at bay for the next forty five minutes or so before she collapsed with exhaustion. She was dragged away to an underground holding cell while a retrieval went after Shizu.

Ino woke up with a pounding headache. She rested her head in her hands and waited till she felt better before looking up and seeing where she was. It was a jail cell.

"Ah, shit" she said to herself. _Fuck, where is Shizu!? _Ino calmed herself down after remembering the events of the previous day. She stood up off the ground and walked to the edge of the cell. From there she could see was surrounded by ninja, all of which were on the outside area of her holding cell. She touched the bars infront of her

"OUCH! Shit!!!" they threw her back against the wall. "Okay, no using any chakra I guess." She sat down. Now, still being Ino, and being a mother who's whole world is being chased by ninja and not being able to do anything about it, Ino cried. Ino was never a person to cry, but she couldn't help it. She was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizu ran for about an hour before collapsing in the underbrush on the border of Sand and Fire. He knew sand nin were still after him but he didn't care at this point.

"God, mother is such an idiot. What the hell am I gonna do now?" Shizu had a tendency to talk to himself, it was the one thing that he took after Ino and not Shikamaru. He checked his pulse, the pack on his back to make sure there was still enough food to sustain his trip to Konoha. Right now, his mom needed help, and as far as he knew, the best place would be to go find her best friend. So, after a drink of water and a covering of his tracks, he sped of again towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"Sakura, whoever you are, please be able to help me." He whispered as he ran, knowing if he stopped again the Sand nin would catch him.

* * *

Tenten came out of her apartment finally after two weeks of having the flu. The warm, evening air greeted her with open arms. She inhaled deeply and sighed and began her walk. The flu had caught her with total surprise. She was visiting Lee who was recuperating from his latest mission injury and the hospital was going through a bit of an epidemic. Sakura had taken great care of her and she was grateful for that. Neji would be flipping out right now though, seeing as "his woman" *cough cough* (He still wouldn't admit the fact that he liked her but he wouldn't let any other man near her either, which was a big piss off for her), was in quarantine for the past week and a half practically on her death bed. So, to (hopefully) piss him off even more, she didn't tell him she was up and about.

Her walk to Sakura's house was pleasant, stretching her legs for the first time was amazing too. She was about to turn onto Sakura's street when a streak of short, blonde, pineapple shaped hair ran passed her. Tenten stood for a moment or two and thought about what she was seeing. A thought passed through her head and it only took a moment for her to realize who that looked A LOT like. She bolted after him and caught the back of his collar.

"HEY!!" The boy lurched backwards and fell into the arms of the older Konoichi. She picked him up with ease (he although was incredibly indignant but a bit to tired to complain.

"Hey little buddy!" Tenten plopped on a smile and studied the boy a little more closely, she was 100% sure he was Shikamaru's boy, but seeing as he was about seven it seemed very weird that he and Temari would have a kid and the news not have made Konoha. One more look into his eyes and she saw the most beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. "What are you doing running around here?"

"I-I need to f-f-find someone. A-a-a lady, she umm, her n-name, her name is Sa-akura. Haruno. Some-something l-like th-that." Shizu was desperate, his mind was telling him the dangerous road he was taking but his heart told him he could trust her. She nodded,

"My name is Tenten, you seem to be in a heap of trouble, can I help? " All serious now,

"Can I trust you?" He asked, looking in to her eyes, reading her.

"You can trust me"

Tenten knocked on the door to Sakura's house. The pink hair she noticed opened the door almost immediately. She greeted Tenten, let her walk in quietly, as her own seven year old, Yuki, was sleeping. She noticed the small boy standing half hidden behind Tenten and she led them both into her living room.

"Hello Tenten, is there something, or someone you would like to tell me about?" She was referring to the boy still hiding behind her friend.

"No, Sakura, this is NOT my boy. But, he needs help, desperately." Sakura blinked and looked at the still hidden boy and back at Tenten.

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? Let's make some food for this little guy. You must be hungry." She smiled but he hid his head on his knees. Sakura motioned for Tenten to follow her into the kitchen. "Since when did we start picking up random kids on the street who claim they need help? For all we know that kid could be a pick pocket!" Sakura put her hands on her hips, annoyed with her friend.

"Sakura, just look at him will you?!" They both poked their heads out the kitchen door and looked at the boy for a moment. His head was looking around and studying a photo in the house. Sakura drew her head back into the kitchen and had a silent flip out. She screamed silent swears and Tenten nodded along in agreement.

"That is Shikamaru, except like, blond!!" Sakura poked her head out again quickly and brought it back in, "And those EYES!!!" She slid down and thought about it, "Why didn't he or Temari tell us about him? They wanted a child didn't they? And they ad one all along and decided not to share the news!!! Geez, what else could go weird in my life?!" Sakura sat down at the table, both girls recollecting her past when Yuki was younger.

"It's weird, you're right. There is no other way to put it. I mean, with what you and Yuki have been through, with the whole "Him" thing, and now this?" Tenten placed her head on the coffee table, utterly exasperated. Sakura stirred her tea and her son walked in, very tired.

"There is a boy on our couch, you do know that right?" He looked at his mother, she rolled her eyes."

"no, I had no idea sweetie," She said in her most sarcastic voice. He shrugged and took a plate of cookies and a shogi board out to the front room,

"Wouldn't surprise me"

"HEY!" She cracked a smile as he walked away, she shouted after him indignantly, "I control your bed time!!!! Sheesh, what am I going to do with that boy?" She looked at Tenten,

"There IS another parent you know." Tenten took a sip of her drink and watched a slow blush creep up Sakura's neck, she giggled. "Oh, to be hooked on a man one should not be hooked on. You always go for the S-class one's don't you?"

Sakura had a bit of a secret, one only a select few people knew about. But this is not her story, so her past is still hidden. The two talked for a bit and looked out the kitchen yet again. The two boys were playing a VERY concentrated game of shogi. No surprise it was infuriating for the both of them considering Yuki was a genius and Shizu (or the 'other boy', as they didn't know his name) was the son of Shikamaru so he MUST be brilliant. They waited until the two were done and entered the room, their intent on what his situation was to figure out Shizu's dying need to talk to them. In all honesty, neither thought it was that important considering the boy was sitting on Sakura's couch playing shogi with her son, Yuki.

"Hey, how was the game?" Sakura went up to the boys and sat next to her son. She looked at the boy, "Can I ask your name?"

"My name is Shizu, Shizuro is my full name, but you can call me Shizu."

"Okay Shizu," Tenten began as she plopped herself down on the other side of the couch, next to Shizu, squishing the boys into a sandwich. "You seemed really hyped up about your situation when you got here, what was the problem? Is it that important you need Konoichi for it, considering how calm you are now? Did you have a fight with a friend? Steal something from the book store? Fail an exam? What's the 'big deal'?" Tenten asked as nice as she could, her tone very earnest.

"It is a big deal." Shizu's tone turned cold, he looked from each woman and then to his lap, fists clenched. "There was no point in telling you if I couldn't get my own thought's straight. I-I have an issue, with a parental guardian of mine, their in trouble." Shizu did have two parents, technically, his mother was one, Hikaru, Ino's closest friend, was named her other guardian, god only knows why Ino chose him of all people.

"What's the problem? Is Shikamaru or Temari in trouble? Both of them? And, no offense, you mind telling us why they didn't tell anyone they have a son?" Sakura knew she shouldn't bombard a seven (she thought) year old with questions, but once again, because he was the son of Shika, he had to be somewhat brilliant. Shizu looked at her in confusion,

"I think your mistaken, my mother is not someone named Temari-" The girls were now thoroughly confused as this sank in, "my mother's name is Ino, Yamanaka Ino. She is, as far as I know, in a high security Suna prison, I need your help to rescue her."

Sakura:

"WHAT THE HELL????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Well, done that chappie!!! YAY, chappie 2. Anyway, for those what 5? Of you who read this, I tied this story in with my other one. It's a bit risky as there may be many bumps in the story line if I'm not careful **** But don't worry, I'm meticulous about going over my stories. If you have any suggestions about said 'kinks' I may have over looked, feel free to comment on them. THX for the reviews!!  
MOMI**


	3. Chapter 3

Ino sat in the bottom of the prison cell, trying her hardest to think of a way to get out. As far as she knew, some of the Sand nin were leaving for Konoha within the next few days to hold a celebration in Konoha. That would definitely be her time to run. The only question now was, how?

She sighed and shifted her position in the floor so that she sat with her head against the wall behind her and knees tucked under her chin. Her feelings were overwhelming her, she really wanted her son. She then drifted off, trying to rid herself of the thoughts of what horrible things that might be happening to him right that minute.

The noise of a screeching girl woke Ino from her restless sleep. She could feel her chakra coming back to her as the door to her cell opened, and another body was shoved in. She smirked, the guard was a newby at this and forgot to reseal the cell so she couldn't use her chakra. She lifted her head from her lap and saw the girl who fell to the floor. With a start, she jumped up and let out a scream of glee.

"YAY!!!!!!" she began to dance around and totally freak Ino right out. "I did it, I did it, woot me woot me!!!!" the voice was not of a female that was for sure.

"Hello?" she asked the happy man/woman, unsure of what to think.

"INO!!!!!" he/she jumped at the girl and gave her a huge hug. A jolt left Ino smiling as she was in shock,

"HIKARU!!!???" the man threw off his wig to reveal his true self. A very flamboyant man who was one of the best ninja in the guild she belonged to and now here he was. "What are you doing here Hikaru?" Ino looked him over to make sure he was not injured.

"No time, no time Ino my dear! We must get out of her as soon as possible!!!"

"How the hell did you even get yourself in here?"

"I tried to seduce the Kazekage. They put me in here for my safety rather then his, he was about to kill me. Now now, here , put these on." Out of one of the huge arm sleeves of the dress he wore, Hikaru pulled out a performers outfit. The outfit was a gorgeous blue, just like her eyes, and didn't cover much. It was essentially a glittery bra and panties with a tinted blue shear dress to go over top. A cloak went over that, it was a very dark blue, made of light material and had a mask to go over it.

"Hikaru, what is going on?!" the konoichi was very distraught and wanted answers. Hikaru put his hands on her shoulders and told her to take deep breaths. When she had clamed down he began his explanation.

"A day or two after you left, everyone knew Shizu had followed you, we got word that there was a mistake in the file towards the mission you took and it turned out Shikamaru Nara would be in Suna. With this, and then a message sent by Shizuro yesterday, we knew you'd been caught. As far as we know concerning the boy, he has made it to Konoha and you know will be safe. Now a bunch of us have come through here as performers for the big festival in Konoha as a performing caravan group. The second the Kazekage and his group of ninja going to the celebration have crossed over the boarder to the fire country, you and I will be sprung from the cell by some of the other nin with us. Then we will travel to Konoha, join the performance and find Shizu and take you two home. See? All worked out."

Ino set out a laugh and gave Hikaru a huge hug. "thank you so much. How would I ever be able to do anything without you?"

"You wouldn't, I am amazing, that's all. Now, get dressed, the Suna nin should be crossing the boarder in less then half an hour and we need you ready to go."

"How will it help with me being a performer though? How will this save Shizu?" she asked as Hikaru turned around so she could dress.

"With some very hard pulling of strings, we have made you the main performance. Meaning, whatever it is you are doing, we have sent word to Shizu to be at the performance and you and him will sneak off after the show. We will create a diversion so you and him can get away without notice. Easy peasy."

Without being able to say another word, their cell door opened to reveal a big man who looked like he was a circus master. Ino slipped on her cloak and gave a silent hug to her big friend as they slipped silently out the prison. Not needing to ask their methods of infiltrating the place, a simple gas that put all the guards out of consciousness and made them forget the events of the past twenty four hours was easy enough.

Leaving the city was easy and Ino stepped into one of the eight caravans waiting for them outside of the city, she saw the softness of the many pillows and blankets waiting for her and she dropped into them, exhausted. Her thoughts turned peaceful for the first time in four days.

* * *

"…..So you are the son of Ino Yamanaka." She asked again, examining every detail of the boys face.

"No, she just gave birth to me and raised me all my life." He replied, tired of the same question.

Tenten snorted and tried not to laugh as Sakura gave her a dirty look, "Well at least we know for sure he is Shikamaru's son. I'd know that cockiness anywhere."

Sakura flopped back against her couch, Yuki seated next to Shizu, offering him a cookie, which he took. It seemed both of the boys got their sweet tooth from their mother's. Neither Sasuke or Shikamaru liked sweet foods. Shizuro's face lit up as he remembered something. He went and rummaged through his bag and produced a small photo album. He handed it to Sakura and Tenten who started to flip through it.

The pages were filled with a baby Shizuro and a young, beautiful girl they knew was Ino. Her hair was longer and she was so much happier in the photos then she had been during her last few months in Konoha before her disappearance. Tears built p in both the girls eyes as they continued to look through the photos. Each one of Shizuro getting bigger. Each one of the happiest mother either of them had ever seen. The last few pages startled the two and neither were prepared for the pictures. They held photo's of Ino with Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru and Choji. The photo's showed her as a very happy person. This person was lost to them and they had forgotten all about their dear friend.

Without another thought, Sakura and Tenten began to cry. They called up Hinata and brought her over and told her the whole story and by the time the sun had begun to set, two very confused and disturbed young boys were surrounded by three over the top emotional women.

Yuki gave an irritable sigh and snapped at the three, "It is all well and good that you are overcome with stupid, womanly emotions over a friend but crying is not going to get her out of that prison cell you know."

Yuki was rewarded with a pillow to the face. He gave an indignant cry as Shizuro laughed at him.

"There is nothing we can do right now." Hinata said, getting a hold of herself, the other two females following suit. "I am sorry Shizu but for the next week we are swamped with the big celebration that is taking place starting in two days. We can help you after, but if we disappear right now to break someone out of a high security prison, everyone on this room and Ino could be in a lot of danger. For now, it is best if you lay low, okay? We will help you in anyway we can after the celebration."

Shizu nodded in understanding, "If she hasn't already escaped by now, there is no point in risking anyone else. Thank you, I am in your debt for your assistance." Shizu bowed low to the floor, causing the three girls to start bawling again.

"See what you did now? They are going to be like this all night." Yuki sighed and dragged Shizu up the stairs to his bedroom where he was given the bottom bunk of Yuki's bed and a spare change of clothing. Yuki fell asleep, ready for what life was going to throw at him next. Hopefully, his mother.

* * *

Ino put on her cloak and was ready for the parade. Hikaru was benefiting highly from his traveling performance group being the main attraction of the festival. It seemed to Ino that this plan was a great fun for the guild. Everyone dressed up in beautiful costumes and performed jutus' that they created in their performance.

Ino was to be 'The Forbidden Princess', she even had a cool story to go along with her name. She covered her face and entered into what looked like a square tent with sheer fabric covering each side. The cool thing about this, is that it had four long poles hanging out from each side that eight men would lift and carry her through the parade.

She got in and sat with her legs tucked under her, her gown spilling over the pillows surrounding her. she wore a mask that draped down to her stomach that was attached to fabric that covered just above her eyes and all down her back to conceal her hair. She was jostled a little as her platform was picked up and she began to look at the hoards of people she passed by during her parade.

Apparently, Hikaru had made it seem as though she actually was a princess. Everyone in Konoha seemed to think so. Throughout the celebration, he had managed to spread the rumors of the princess to every corner of the fire country, so everyone gathered around to see her on the last day of the celebration. After this, she would get ready for her performance at a beautiful indoor theatre made for the night's performances. Everyone would be waiting for the big spectacle of the princess. All the ninja got a night off so they would all attend the show with their family.

A small cry shook her of her thought as a small boy beside her platform fell down with a bag of flowers. He began to cry silently cry and with a raise of her hand, the men who carried her stopped. She nodded and they knelt and she gestured towards the boy. She knew who he was. He gave her a look of astonishment and climbed on to her float when she put out her hand. With a flick of her wrist the men stood up and continued moving.

Ino pulled down her mask slightly and smiled at the boy. Yuki.

"I did not think that the son of Sakura Haruno was one to cry." She smiled when he looked up at her with astonishment.

He dropped his head, saddened, "I bought flowers for my mom and now they are all destroyed because I fell on them." He showed he the bucket and she placed it in her lap.

"This is fine. Your mother will be happy that you went to buy her something nice like this." She smiled but he shook his head.

"But it is ruined. I got a flower person to arrange them for mom." Ino laughed lightly while they moved through the crowd and began pulling out the flowers that could not be saved. There were only a few, most were still fine enough to create another bouquet. She began pulling off pieces that were insufficient and pulled a jeweled necklace off her neck and wrapped it around the restored flowers as a bow. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and paced it snuggly between the flowers and the bow. She turned toward him again and held out the flowers. "Now you can give these to your mother and make sure she sees the note I have put in the flowers, nee?" he nodded and she placed a kiss on his forehead before seeing a group of astonished Konoichi standing at the edge of the crowd. She gestured to one of them and a pink haired Sakura ran up to obtain her son.

Ino held the boy out to Sakura, the flowers in his hands. "You have a very sweet son. Take good care of him." She winked through her mask as Sakura nodded, unsure of what was going on. Ino then motioned for the men to once again to start moving as the parade ended. Ino began to prepare for the night to come.

* * *

Sakura stepped back toward her friends , Yuki held out the amazing flowers to his mother, "I love you mom!" Around Shizu, Yuki tried to put up a nonchalant front because, who wanted to look like a momma's boy infront of his new friend.

Sakura took the flowers in awe and smiled at the boy in her arms. "The princess gave me a letter for you." She took the flowers and looked at the note. Tenten and Hinata crowded around her as she opened it up with her free hand.

_Sakura, Tenten, Hinata,_

_A little bird informed me that you have been taking care of a son of my friend. I hope you can make it to the performance tonight, with a little Shizuro Yamanaka. As a mother, you should know how frightening it is to be separated from your child. I will be waiting backstage after the show to collect the boy and return him to his mother. _

_ The Forbidden Princess._

Sakura looked at her friends. "What should we do?"

* * *

Ino took a shaky breath and got into her costume. The auditorium was enormous. It was pitch black as she stood behind the curtain and listened to Hikaru's voice echo through the dead silence.

"A princess. She was taken from her kingdom for ransom and fell in love with one of her captors. Her lover and his men were ambushed and captured by the princesses father and taken to a secret location and killed. The princess bore the man a son and he too, was taken from her to be raised as the king of her kingdom. She still searches for him, with a band of misfits, to one day be reunited with the one connection she has to her dead lover. And here she is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd roared and she entered through the huge curtain.

She was covered head to toe in a huge piece of gold fabric. She looked around as people entered through all over the stadium and pulled off pieces of the fabric. Her pretending that she was being torn off limb by limb. She tumbled and turned with the wave of people dressed as animals until they disappeared and she fell to the floor. Unbeknownst to her, they took her wig so she was left with only a small silver dress that didn't cover any of her back.

She stood up slowly and faced the audience. She scanned many chocked faces of the ninja in the front rows and looked for the face of her son. She saw him staring at her and she made eye contact with him and he knew immediately that he knew.

She began her dance and pulled out water from the floor. She danced around the stage as though searching for her son. Other people clad in black came and flipped her into the air. The water flowing around her as she came down to the floor on one pointed toe. The dance continued and enchanted the whole audience. When it was completed everyone screamed and clapped. Ino bowed and watched from the corner of her eye as her son came up to the edge of the stage.

Before she could move, six anbu members surrounded her, "Ino Yamanaka, you are under arrest for abandoning Konoha and potentially revealing secrets surrounding the fire country. You are also charged for breaking out of the Suna high security prison and infiltrating Konoha.

Ino took a moment out of her fear to bug the anbu for his mistake, "I am sorry young man but, don't you think this is a terrible time to arrest me? Do you honestly think that I 'infiltrated' this place by myself? You are sadly mistaken and about to regret it." Ino punched him in the face before anyone could even see it. "You are a shame to the anbu. Stop making petty mistakes, all of you."

Ino jumped off stage, her friends already having stopped the anbu from chasing her. Other ninja jumped up to stop whatever Ino was about to do. "Shizuro!" She grabbed him and a tight hug and began her run towards the door, throwing a smoke bomb to confuse the others chasing her.

Neji and Choji blocked the back entrance. Tenten yelled from another end of the back, "Ino! Over here!"

With a fist through the wall to create her own exit by Sakura, panic ensued throughout the whole theatre and Ino decided to take the safest exit for the sake of her son.

"Tenten?!" Ino could hear the pain in Neji's voice because she was going against her village.

"I'm sorry." Tenten's voice was also very pained she could tell the two had a thing that might have just died because of what she was doing for Ino. They ran toward the gates but another round of Ninja stopped them.

"Take Shizu!" Ino tried to hand her boy off to Tenten because Sakura had Yuki with her but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Mom! Don't leave me!" She kissed his forehead.

"I will be with you before this night ends, I promise, I just have one thing to do first." She gave him to Tenten, "Take him to the caravans waiting outside the gates. I will follow after I deal with these guys."

"Mom!"

"Go!" Tenten took off before Ino could start to cry about once again separating from her son. She faced her opponents who started off the attack. The fight lasted almost a half hour before Ino knocked the four nin unconscious and took off. She ran for the trees because by now there would be a group of ninja at the gate and around the boarder so her best chance of escaping Konoha would be through an unexpected place in the wall surrounding the city.

She didn't make it to far into the trees when she froze. A shadow imitation jutsu, she knew only one person who could do that.

"Shikamaru. Let me go." Her voice was ice.

"Why did you come here Ino?"

"To get my son."

"**Our **son"

"He's not yours! You were never even there for me! You left me and I was left with a baby. So I raise him, love him, care for him and you don't!"

He let go of the jutsu and flashed infront of her. Ino tried to run but he caught her and pushed her against a tree, holding her arms at her sides.

"How did you even get out of the cell?"

"I'm just that good. Now let go." Shikamaru sighed with frustration. His eyes were glued to her all through her performance and then while she fought. Mind you, she fought still in her crazy small silver dress and still managed to defeat the ninja without a second thought towards it.

" Damnit Ino, you are driving me crazy! Can we not just, talk about what happened? Because, I do want to be in Shizuro's life. I didn't even know you were pregnant Ino!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do!?" she screamed back at him, "Sit down at a coffee shop here and talk about our kid!? I'm a missing ninja for god sakes! Where the hell is this going to work!? Your wife hates me and kind of wants me dead as well as the only place I have ever been able to call home and the only guy I ever loved is married!"

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and he pinned Ino against the tree and kissed her fiercely. She screamed against his mouth but when he didn't stop she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. He pulled away from her and held her as she sobbed.

"I-I need h-help." She cried and he held her so close she couldn't breath. "D-don't leave me please!"

"Ino, you were the only one for me. I just wanted a relationship and I didn't think you wanted that. So, I went along with another person and now I regret it more then anything! Ino I am so sorry!"

She leaned into his chest until voices were heard. "Ino you need to leave."

"I don't want to."

"What about Shizu? Do not leave him. I will find you. Where is your guild? I know that's where you've been."

"It's in water country. In the town of Sonmaro. Near the boarder to the Sand. Find me, we'll talk, okay?" She pushed her lips against his and he kissed her back with passion.

"I will be with you Ino. You and Shizuro and I. We will be a family okay?" Ino left his arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want that more then anything. But I won't do it with a man who is married to another woman. Temari has never been a friend of mine but I will not let her suffer the fact that her husband has a mistress." Ino turned and ran as fast as she could, hearing the voices reach Shikamaru. She would not let herself turn around and stay in his arms forever.

The caravans were on the move and Ino jumped silently into the last one. She was greeted by a sight she did not expect. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura slept soundly as Yuki shifted in the lap of his mother. Shizu stirred from his place beside Tenten and his eyes widened as he jumped into the arms of his mother.

"Kaa-san!"

"Shh, Shizu you will wake the other's. What are they doing here anyways?"

"They helped you escape and thus they have committed treason against their country. So now here they are.

"I guess I owe them a big thank you. Enough though, how are you Shizu? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Is there anything you should tell mommy?"

"Only that I missed you."

"Oh Shizu!" Ino hugged his a placed a kiss in his head, "I missed you too. Now get some sleep or else you will be a crank tomorrow, just like your father."

* * *

**Long huh? Well, long for what I do anyway. I hoped you all enjoyed it and as you can see, I am building a spin off for Tenten. I don't know about Hinata yet but possibly. **

**MOMI**


End file.
